IWannaKnow
by HaruKei
Summary: Sebenarnya ..., Takeru dan Hikari itu nikah nggak, sih? Terus, Mimi itu kira-kira couple-nya siapa, sih? Cek, if you wanna know ...
1. Cinta (1) : Takaridai?

WAWANCARA DENGAN PEMAIN DIGIMON GENERASI PERTAMA DAN KEDUA

Topik : Cinta (1)

Narasumber : Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, dan Motomiya Daisuke

Me : Selamat Pagiiii TAKARIDAI!

Daisuke : Jelek sekali, sih julukannya!

Me : Nggak usah komen deh, lo! #wajah mengerikan

Daisuke : *sweatdrop*

Takeru : Selamat pagi Miya-san ...

Hikari : *Smile* :)

Me : Aaaah ... Takari! Aku sangat nge-fan dengan Takari # Cat face with blink eye ^~*_*~^

Takari : ^^'

Daisuke : lebai loo ...

Me : #langsung ngebukin Daisuke

Daisuke : #K.O

Me : Jadi, apakah kalian pernah berciuman?

Takari : Benar ... *blush*

Me : Apakah iya di epilog episode 13 'the call of dagomon'?

Takari : bi ... bisakah kita ganti topiknya? *red face*

Me : Tidak bisa ..., hari ini aku sangat ingin bicara dengan Takari masalah 'ini' ... :3

Takeru : Se ... sebenarnya, itu rahasia. Makanya tidak dimuat pada versi dubbed.

Me : Oya? Kudengar kalian sempat berfoto berdua pada movie-nya ya?

Hikari : Iya, pada movie 'Hurricane Touchdown'

Me : Kudengar kalian juga menikah?

Hikari : I ... iya, pada ending Digimon Adventure 02 Animax Japan, Fuji Terebi (Fuji TV), dan NHK

Animation.

Me : Kenapa tidak dimuat pada ending versi dubbed?

Takari : Itu juga rahasia. Karena kalau dimuat ...

Daisuke : Itu Jadi Tidak Adil Untukku! Karena seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan Hikari karena aku ...

Me : #memukul Daisuke# Kau diam saja ...

Daisuke : ... to ... koh ... u ... tam ...a #death

Me : menurutku, Takeru adalah tokoh utama dalam serial kedua ini. Karena ceritanya, dia sedang

menulis novel. Dan ..., dia hanya menyorot segalanya pada Daisuke.

Takari : ... ^^'

Me : Baiklah ..., sampai disini wawancaranya. Arigatou Takari #shake hand# O:)

Dan Daisuke ... terimakasih #broken bond# 3:D

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ini! Karena aku pemula, jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya, ya!?

Aku membuat cerita ini berdasarkan artikel ini . Tapi, aku tidak tahu kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Sekali lagi, arigatou minna-san!


	2. About Mimi

**ABOUT** MIMI

Chara : All chara di digimon 1

QUESTION FOR BOYS

1. Seperti apakah Mimi menurutmu?

Taichi : Dia egois. Tapi memiliki hati yang tulus untuk temannya

Jyou : Kekanakan dan selalu mempercayai temannya

Koushiro : Kekanakan dan keras kepala. Tapi, ada kalanya dia baik.

Yamato : Periang dan akrab dengan Takeru.

Takeru : Kakak periang yang baik karena mau bermain bersamaku.

2. Apakah Mimi itu menyebalkan?

Taichi : Ada kalanya dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi, setelah itu, dia kembali menjadi gadis yang berhati

tulus.

Jyou : Aku setuju dengan Taichi!

Koushiro : Aku tidak membencinya ...

Yamato : Dia akan menyebalkan jika 'penyakit'nya kumat.

Takeru : Tidak ... #polos

3. Menurut kalian, tipe gadis seperti apakah Mimi itu?

Taichi : gadis yang periang, selalu mengekspresikan emosinya dengan bebas.

Jyou : gadis yang lucu dan terkadang polos

Koushiro : Aku setuju dengan Taichi, dengan tambahan : gadis yang tidak bisa diam

Yamato : Dia seperti anak perempuan kebanyakan.

Takeru : Gadis yang cocok untuk menjadi kakak-ku.

4. Siapa orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Mimi?

Taichi : Jyou!

Jyou : Koushiro!

Koushiro : Jyou!

Yamato : Taichi!

Takeru : Kakak-ku!

Yamato : ==' ...

QUESTION FOR GIRLS

1. Urutkan cowok yang paling akrab dengan Mimi (kalau perlu alasannya, ya?!)!

Sora : Takeru (sering main)

Jyou

Koushiro

Taichi

Yamato

Hikari : Koushiro

Jyou

Takeru

Taichi

Yamato

2. Siapakah yang menurut kalian paling cocok menjadi pasangan Mimi? Sebutkan alasannya!

Sora dan Hikari kompromi dan memutuskan untuk menjawab bersamaan :

"Antara Jyou dan Koushiro. Jyou cocok dengan Mimi karena mereka memiliki crest (dan sifatnya) yang

hampir sama. Yaitu, 'kemurnian/ketulusan' dan 'dapat dipercaya/ketulusan'. Sedangkan Koushiro cocok

dengan Mimi karena (mungkin) mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. 'Keseriusan' butuh 'keceriaan'

untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih santai."

* * *

_ Sekian dulu fic kali ini. Maaf untuk k-GaJe-annya. Dan ingat! Ini cuma cerita buatan, kok! Bukan kenyataannya. Berharap Akiyoshi Hongo juga punya pikiran sama seperti saya ... hehehe ^^_

Minna-san : Chotto ..., masa akhirnya pasangan Mimi tetap tidak ditemukan, sih? Akhirnya kok, gantung antara Jyou sama Koushiro?

Miya-chan : Pikirin aja sendiri, author-nya juga bingung mo milih yang mana!?

#dilemparin review oleh masyarakat dunia


End file.
